1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-dimensional (3D) display control, and more particularly, to a method for performing video display control within a video display system, and to an associated video processing circuit and an associated video display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display control is an important issue in a conventional 3D display system. According to the related art, in a situation where the buffering module for temporarily storing 3D frames to be displayed is not properly controlled, some problems may occur. For example, the so-called tearing artifact may occur when a conventional video processing circuit in the conventional 3D display system is not properly designed, giving the user a bad viewing experience. More particularly, in order to expand the market share, manufacturing some products equipped with associated hardware resources that are implemented with cheap or low end components may be required. However, utilizing these cheap or low end components typically brings some side effects. As a result, the conventional 3D display system typically does not serve the user well. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing the display control of a video display system.